


Broken

by prettybirdy979



Series: Trope Bingo Fills [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tension is rising in England over slavery. Sherlock pretends it doesn't effect him.</p><p>It does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> For the Slavefic square on my trope bingo. I don't like writing or reading about slavery so this is just a few scenes about the issue in question.
> 
> I doubt I'll ever write more.
> 
> (Also thanks to Sandy for being a sounding board over rating and scarred)

‘Three more runaways given asylum in France. And that legislation to restri-’

Sherlock growled. ‘John, cease boring me with your endless twatter!’ He thought about throwing the beaker in his hand across the room but decided against it. John wouldn’t appreciate acid all over their flat.

John folded his newspaper with a sad smile. ‘I know Sherlock. It’s not important.’

 _They’re just slaves_ , hangs in the air but remains unspoken.

********

‘Come on John!’

Sherlock ran after their startled murderer with glee. While it had been easy to determine that the shifty looking brother had killed his sister, tracking him down had posed a small challenge. Enough of a challenge to make this worth his while.

And now there was a chase to make it fun for John. John who was right behind him but when Sherlock looked back over his shoulder he saw nothing. No one.

Conflicted, he looked back to where the man was fleeing then with a heavy sigh, turned back to see what had happened to John. He could track the man down later, it would be even harder.

John had been stopped by two police officers about a street back and Sherlock quickly jogged to see why. His blood ran cold as their conversation reached his ears.

‘I am a free man.’ John insisted.

‘See, I don’t think you are.’ Idiot Number One said. ‘I think you’re a runaway. Got papers to prove it?’

‘I’m a free man, I don’t need them. Look, my friend and I were chasing a murderer that’s why I was running. He shouldn’t be that far off, just let me call him.’

Idiot Number Two put his hand on John’s shoulder. ‘Of course. How about we go back to the station, you call your friend and we’ll look you up. Find out where you belong.’

‘With me.’ Sherlock broke in, his voice hard and cold. ‘My friend and I were performing vital duties for the police when you saw fit to stop him.’

Both men froze. Whatever it was that made them stop John, Sherlock clearly lacked it and it terrified them. ‘Sorry Sir, but you know the laws.’

‘Yes, you may stop anyone suspected of being a runaway. But John? Look at his neck; his perfectly unmarked neck.’ Sherlock stalked forward and pulled John from their grasp. ‘Observe next time.’

Stunned, they let John and Sherlock walk off. A block away, Sherlock dragged John into an alleyway and John quickly grabbed his head and pulled him into a heated kiss. One of Sherlock’s hands dropped to his side while the other tangled itself in John’s hair.

‘Thank you.’ John whispered, between kisses.

‘Remember your papers.’ Sherlock said simply, one hand still resting on his pocket where the papers declaring him a free man were always kept.

********

That night, Sherlock laid down on their bed and watched John run his hands over his chest, worshiping Sherlock’s scarred body.

His hands lingered especially on the scars on Sherlock’s neck; remnants of the collar he had worn when John brought him.

Freed him.

‘Why me?’ Sherlock whispered when they’re exhausted and settling into sleep.

John doesn’t pretend to misunderstand. ‘Because you looked me in the eye. I figured if I was going to blow my life’s savings on one person, it had better be one that wasn’t broken.’

‘I am broken.’

‘So am I.’

‘It’s not the same.’

‘I know. But it’s all we have.’

 _You’re all I have_ , hangs in the air but remains unspoken. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also this marks the end of my fic a day spree as I'm back to Uni on Monday and I have another fic to finish before then (and an essay due already!). I will write the other eight ficlets I need to write but not as a fic a day.


End file.
